


Zacdon

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [43]
Category: Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Suite Life on Deck
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drabble, F/M, Feelings Realization, Wordcount: 100, onesided feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: London gets married.
Relationships: Zack Martin & Cody Martin, Zack Martin/London Tipton
Series: Drabbles [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Kudos: 8





	Zacdon

Zack broke hearts for sure, and his heart has been broken its fair share, but the realization of how it’s breaking right now was something he never expected. 

“What do you mean she’s getting married? Who’d marry _her_?” he pretended to tease, but it ended up spiteful.

Cody patted his back and Zack shrugged it off. “Wh-what?” the fake smile he plastered to ask the question in disbelief did not change the expression of his brother. 

“It's okay, Zack.” 

Frowning, Zack tried to calm his heart that he never knew was long in love with London after all this time.


End file.
